Producing interference fits, for example in bearing assemblies, is costly as low manufacturing tolerances have to be maintained. Thus, often only complex manufacturing methods are used or a classification and sorting into tolerance groups has to be carried out, which is associated with high logistics and manufacturing costs. If the tolerance groups are not able to be specifically produced, sorting is not always possible so that surplus parts are produced which have to be scrapped. A method for producing a bearing assembly or a further sub-assembly with an interference fit, in which the individual components may be produced with high tolerances and which comprises a step in which the high tolerances are all compensated is desirable.
A bearing assembly which is produced according to a method of the type mentioned in the introduction is disclosed in DE 103 29 237 A1. According to said method, the first bearing element is provided with an opening which is surrounded by a plurality of material recesses. Deformation regions are located between the material recesses and the opening. The second bearing element is configured as a pin, the direction of movement thereof extending in the peripheral direction. The first bearing element receives via its opening the second bearing element. A high degree of clearance is initially present in the direction of clearance defined by the radial direction. Then the deformation regions are plastically deformed so that projections are formed in the direction of clearance, until said projections bear against the second bearing element entirely without clearance. Due to the absence of clearance, however, there is the risk that the two bearing elements jam together.
DE 20 2010 015 171 U1 discloses a bearing assembly in which on the first bearing element the projections are initially produced on the opening and then the second bearing element is inserted by elastic deformation of the projections into the opening of the first bearing element. Depending on the extent of the elastic deformation, there may be the risk that a certain lack of freedom of movement results.